1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data storing and searching method in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, has become a necessity in modern life due to its portability, and use as a multimedia device which provides various services such as voice and video communication functions, information input/output functions, and data storing.
Such an electronic device is widely used for not only the simple task of making a telephone call or for schedule management but is also used as an image capturing device using an embedded digital camera Further, the electronic device can be used as a satellite positioning device, a document editing device, and a gaming device.
In accordance with the service provided by the electronic device, an amount of data stored in the electronic device also increases. For example, the electronic device generates and stores image data and video data captured by the digital camera, scheduling data generated through a schedule management program, and memo data generated through a document editor.
Mostly, the electronic device allocates a storage space per application to a memory for the data storage and thus the electronic device stores the data generated in the corresponding application. As a result, to check the memo data generated in a memo application, a user needs to execute the memo application and then load the memo data.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.